1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet animal cage for houshold use, and more particularly to a device for preventing the animal kept in the cage from escaping therefrom, wherein the animals includes a hamster, snake, mouse and lizard. The device will be hereinafter referred to merely as the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent the animal kept in the cage from escaping therefrom, the cage is covered by a lid. However the pet animal tend to push the lid from inside so as to produce a gap allowing itself to pass through. To prevent it the lid is tied to the body of the cage. Alternatively a fairly heavy weight, such as stone or a lead ball, is placed on the lid. This spoils the appearance of the cage, and is unfit to the interior atmosphere of the room. However the weighted lid is often moved by the animal kept in the cage, and the animal succeeds in escaping from the cage.